Bleeding Hearts
by IceElf2008
Summary: After an argument with his Father, Legolas leaves Mirkwood believing his Father does not love him, but when he is captured by an old adversary things worsen and it is up to Aragorn to help him. But can things ever return to the way they were. (Legotorture
1. A problem shared

**Bleeding Hearts**

**By Aranel of Mirkwood**

**Chapter 1**

Summer had come to Mirkwood. In the skies a warm sun shone lazily through the boughs, bathing the forest in a beauteous light. But this light was a deceiver…

If a stranger was to look upon Mirkwood on that bright day, they would see only the beckoning shade beneath the trees, the sunlight shining down on to a serene forest.

They would be wrong. This deceiving image hid the orcs and spiders that lurked under the forest canopy. The image would lure the unsuspecting into its snare. Only then would they realise their mistake.

By then it was usually too late to turn back…

But the forest was not all dark. Not everything that lurked there was evil. As in all places of darkness there was a haven, for Mirkwood was the home of the wood elves, and they were forever at war with the darkness that invaded their ancestral home.

Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood saw none of summer's beauty; he saw only the clearing he stood in with a host of elven warriors. They had been pursuing a score of orcs through the forest, but their prey had seemingly disappeared from beneath them. Legolas' brow crinkled in confusion, he turned to the elf beside him, the captain of the Mirkwood Army: Tirinvo. "Where are they?"

The captain, alert as always, looked around his eyes narrowed to mere slits. "They are here somewhere. Orcs do not just...look out!" he dived to the ground, pulling the Prince down with him, an arrow flying above them and landing harmlessly in a tree opposite them.

Legolas turned and shot a wry grin at Tirinvo "I think we've found our orcs"

"It would seem so, and as usual it was due to you being less than watchful" Tirinvo replied a frown on his face, as the pair climbed to their feet.

In one swift movement, Legolas pulled out his bow and fired an arrow into the surrounding forest. He did not wait to discover if he had found a target, instead firing another arrow in the same direction, the roar of pain telling him he had not missed. With angered cries orcs ran from the surrounding forest at the elves, who responded immediately with a rush of arrows being fired and steel cutting through the ranks of the enemy

Tirinvo glanced over at the Elf Prince, though Legolas was in charge of this small group, Tirinvo still felt a sense of responsibility for him. After all, it would be him who got his head bitten off if anything happened to the Prince. "Legolas, be careful" he warned as the Prince only just dodged an arrow that was aimed for his head. But his plea fell on deaf ears, the Prince had already launched himself into a ferocious battle with what seemed to be the leader of the orcs abandoning his bow in favour of his twin blades. _Typical Legolas_ "I'm not carrying you home if you get hurt," he called to the Prince "and I'm making sure you get all the blame!"

Legolas laughed "I can make my own way home. It'll just be on your head if I get captured" the prince shot back, as he danced out of the way of the orc's blade, his own knives reflecting the sunlight.

Tirinvo sighed and turned back to the battle, beheading an orc that crept too close to the Prince for his liking, this troop contained the best warriors Mirkwood had to offer, and they could easily dispatch a few orcs, even if the captain had too keep one eye on the reckless young prince. For once he wanted the Prince to return without any wounds. He glanced around, more orcs were joining the battle attracted by the clash of steel and bloodshed, and the odds were now stacked against them, there must have been about a hundred orcs fighting the thirty elves. "Legolas! There are too many!"

Legolas parried the blows of the orc; he knew they were in danger, "It was an ambush! They laid this trap and they don't want anyone leaving here alive!"

Tirinvo cut his way through the orcs to stand beside the Prince "They are certainly becoming smarter"

The prince nodded, beheading another orc. "They know we are Mirkwood's finest. They want us dead before launching an attack on the halls" he said "We have to get out of here!"

Tirinvo glanced at the Prince "Go" he said

"And leave you here to have all the fun" Legolas raised an eyebrow "Never." He grew sober "You'd only save one, you lead the other warriors away. I'll deal with the orcs"

As he expected the captain protested "I will not leave you!" he snapped

"Get everyone away, Tirinvo!" he yelled at the captain, speaking in the elven tongue.

Legolas then laughed and turned to the orc leader, "You don't want to kill me" he said, taking the matter into his own hands.

The orc's face twisted into one of anger "I think I do" he snarled

The elf Prince laughed and ducked a blow meant to separate his head from his shoulders "I don't think it would please my Father, besides I'm more useful to you alive!" At the orcs look of confusion Legolas laughed, glancing round at Tirinvo who had realised what he was about to do, "I'm the Prince" Legolas then said

Tirinvo stepped forward "No! Legolas!" he yelled angrily

The orc however, a grotesque smile forming on his ugly face, "Stop! Get the Prince! I want him alive!" he yelled at his army

"Do it this way, and you won't have it easy!" Legolas added. "Let my companions leave, and then you can have me."

Tirinvo frowned "I will not allow this, Legolas" he said "Your Father would be furious!"

The orc stepped forward "Very well" he muttered, glad of a chance for this prince in his clutches, this prince who had killed so many orcs, and who had been a thorn in his side for so many years. And with the Prince delivered to Dol Guldur…this orc chieftain knew he would be rewarded.

Legolas stared at the captain "I will be fine" he insisted, the orcs sniggered at this, telling the Prince what he already knew. If the orcs got their way, he would not be fine. "I will, I know what I am doing!" he added in the elven tongue. Tirinvo opened his mouth to protest but Legolas stopped him "Go. It's an order" he said stubbornly.

Tirinvo looked at him in disbelief "Legolas…I have orders from your Father to keep you from harm." he protested. But at one last glare from Legolas, a glare that told him that the Prince knew _or thought he knew _what he was doing. The captain nodded and led the other elves away shooting one last glance at Legolas before he left that told the prince that he would not be far away.

The orc watched them go then turned to their captive. But Legolas was not there. He span around to find the elf leaning against a tree

Legolas grinned at him "Hello" he said pleasantly "so what do you want me to do?"

The orc stepped forward his hand raised to strike Legolas, "get on your knees!" he ordered

The elf Prince laughed "Not likely!" he said leaping up into the tree above him, leaving the orcs below, his merry laughter mocking them, this made them more angry

The orc snatched up his bow and fired an arrow into the tree. "Shoot him down" he yelled. Arrows were fired up into the trees, and Legolas expertly dodged them, leaping into the adjoining tree. He was safe up here; he knew every inch of Northern Mirkwood, both in the trees and on the ground. The orcs would never catch him.

However, even the most skilled elf cannot avoid hundreds of arrows flying in his direction for too long, as Legolas found out as he dodged one arrow, only to have a second skim over his shoulder, Cutting a groove into his skin, grimacing in pain, he pulled it out of the tree behind him, and tossed it to the ground, before darting away from the battle, leaving the orcs firing their arrows into the trees.

Tirinvo was worried; he had stopped a little way from the clearing, prepared to rush back to Legolas' aid if the need arose. He had heard nothing of Legolas for the past few minutes and was getting worried.

"I thought I told you to go!"

Tirinvo looked up as Legolas dropped from the tree, wincing as he saw the arrow wound in the Prince's shoulder "Legolas. Can you not enter a battle without becoming wounded" he said exasperated

Legolas rolled his eyes "I told you I knew what I was doing" was his answer, "Now hurry before they realise I'm gone. They already know they hit me."

Legolas groaned, he had been on his way to the infirmary and had turned a corner, bumping into his Father-the very person he had been trying to avoid. As he had guessed his Father did not look particularly happy. The prince smiled "Good day Adar" he said

Thranduil looked his son up and down "Legolas," he said "how is it you manage to get injured _again"_

Legolas looked at his Father "It's not that bad…" he began, "It was orcs. Father, they ambushed us, they seem to be getting smarter. If that is possible"

Thranduil nodded concernedly, "I will speak to you later" he nodded behind him, Legolas glanced over Thranduil's shoulder about to say something then stopped at seeing the person who had just appeared from the infirmary, brushing past his Father he rushed up to the man "Estel!" he cried embracing the man "What are you doing here?"

The man returned the embrace, "Legolas, mellon-nin" he greeted his friend "It is a long story" he looked Legolas up and down "you are injured…Legolas what happened?"

The elf laughed "Come I will see Ilyanna, and you can explain this unexpected visit."

Estel nodded, and Legolas was surprised to see a hint of worry in his eyes. He placed a hand on the mortal's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. Estel looked over at him and smiled, the mortal then pushed the door open and the pair stepped into the infirmary.

Ilyanna turned as they entered and sighed deeply "Now as I saw you but five minutes ago, young Estel, I believe it is you, Legolas, who is injured yet again"

Legolas nodded, "It is nothing" he assured her, sitting so she could treat his wounds."

Not long later they sat before the fire in Legolas' study sipping hot cocoa, the elven Prince looked over at his friend "So, why are you here."

Estel glanced at him "I'll leave if you don't want me here" he said with a grin that didn't reach his eyes

Legolas sighed "I didn't mean that, Estel, what is wrong. Tell me, please"

Estel looked away, "I…Legolas, I don't know what to do. Father tells me I am Isildur's heir, the rightful king of Gondor…" he pulled a ring from his pocket and passed it to Legolas "The ring of Barahir" he said. "I am Aragorn the son of Arathorn. But I do not wish for that"

Legolas reached over and placed a hand on his arm "Estel, you cannot choose who your forebears are. I understand your wish not to rule. I at times do not wish for my title. Estel, it is your path, no one else can take it for you."

Estel smiled weakly "That is what my father told me" he sighed "He said it was time I knew who I was. I always knew Lord Elrond was not my true father, but I thought I was some child of an ordinary man…" he broke away "Legolas, what am I to do…I was furious with him and my brothers for keeping it from me for so long…"

Legolas turned away guiltily "I too am guilty of that crime Estel"

Estel looked up "You knew!" he said incredulously spilling his cocoa over himself.

Legolas nodded "I am sorry Estel, your Father told me. He asked me to keep it quiet, he wanted to tell you himself, when he believed the time right. I did not tell you because I respected his wishes. I trusted him to tell you"

Estel stared at Legolas "I understand…" he said finally "I think I would have preferred to hear it from my father..."

Legolas nodded surveying his friend over the top of his mug "That is not all is it" he said

Estel shook his head "It is not" he admitted "Not a week ago, I saw the most beautiful maid to walk this land…"

Legolas smiled knowingly "The Lady Arwen"

Estel nodded "Yes, if you have seen her, you shall understand her beauty

"It is many years since I laid eyes on her, but even then she was beautiful…" he smiled reliving old memories "even when she was but five-hundred years of age"

Estel continued "When first I saw her, I thought I had strayed into a dream. But I had not. Legolas, I loved her from the first moment I saw her. But my father forbade me from wedding her. Saying she was too far above me. He said he would not allow her to marry unless I was king of Gondor and Arnor. He met Legolas' gaze

The elven Prince smiled "And you will be"

Estel rose to his feet and strode to the mantle place "How can I."

Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder "If it is what you desire then I shall be by your side throughout" he said

Estel faced him "But is it what I want?"

"Only your heart can tell you that" replied the elf, together, the pair waited out much of the night sitting before the fire, talking until the embers died…

**TBC…**


	2. Harsh Words

**Chapter 2**

Estel woke the next morning to the sound of a door swinging open and slamming against a wall. Sitting up he saw Legolas also doing the same. Glancing at the doorway, he saw the imposing form of King Thranduil.

"Good morning, Adar" Legolas greeted him nervously, stealing a glance at Estel

"So," began the king "How did you get shot yesterday?"

"In battle"

"Tirinvo tells a different story, he says you told the orcs your identity. Legolas have you no sense" Thranduil almost yelled, infuriated

"I knew what I was doing!" Legolas protested

Thranduil ran his hands through his hair "But it could have gone wrong! Legolas, you could have been taken to Dol Guldur! Your actions were not only stupid they were selfish! You did not think of what would happen if you were to be caught! They would have demanded me to hand over the kingdom for your life. You are the Prince, Legolas. You cannot act so rashly!"

Legolas stood, "Adar, I knew what I was doing. I was letting the other warriors escape."

The elf king shook his head "Legolas, you put your own life and the kingdom in danger. Didn't you think you plan could have gone wrong?"

Legolas glared back at his Father "Adar…"

"I don't want to hear it Legolas." Snapped Thranduil angrily, sweeping out of the room "I have business to attend to" the king stalked away slamming the door behind him

"I suppose I acted rashly" admitted Legolas, grinning at Estel sheepishly.

Estel grinned back at his friend. "That is very unlike you!" he quipped, quickly dodging the cushion aimed at his head. Snatching it from the floor he threw it back at the Elf Prince.

Legolas dodged it a grin on his face "Please, Estel. You should learn to act your age!" he protested

Estel groaned "Now you sound like your Father when he's reprimanding you!" he laughed aloud.

Legolas shot him a glare "Ai, he worries far too much!"

"Surely that is a good thing?" Estel asked "After all, he has reason to worry". He glanced at the look on Legolas' face.

The elf looked back at him, a frown on his face, he wandered to the balcony, gazing out across the gardens, "He's right, I was stupid. My plan could have gone wrong, and it would have been my fault." The prince let out a sigh "I don't want to consider the consequences…" the mortal stepped beside him, and glanced at his close friend. He marvelled at how different they looked, the elf, tall, golden haired and lithe, with sparkling silver eyes, and he, a mortal, dark hair and blue eyes. They stood together, one dark one light, one an archer, the other a swordsman, to the untrained eye, they looked of similar ages, but the mortal knew the elf prince was millennia older than he could ever hope to be. He reached up and placed a hand on his friends shoulder, Legolas looked across at him and smiled, Estel smiled back at his friend; _maybe we were fated to be friends._

"Maybe I should speak with him" Legolas said, breaking away and heading to the door

"Do you want me to come?"

Legolas shook his head "I will return soon" he said leaving the mortal and heading towards his Fathers study. On reaching the door, he knocked sharply "Adar?" he called. When there was no answer, he knocked again "Adar, I'm sorry, I didn't think"

Still no answer

Legolas sighed and pushed open the door, the door swung open, knocking a pile of his Father's old journals over, they scattered across the floor. Legolas groaned and reached to pile them up. As he reached for he last one, which lay open, an entry caught his eyes. Knowing he shouldn't he scanned his eyes across the page, reading about occurrences with trade and other statistics, but it was the passage at the bottom that made his blood run cold

_It is a disaster; my lady wife is expecting a child. I do not know what happened. She informed me this morning and I was not pleased. Most Fathers are pleased when hearing news. But I, I am not. _

_We did not want children,_

Legolas read no more, the book fell from his hand. _Father did not want me? He never wanted a child_ the realisation felt like somebody had stabbed him through the heart, _but he has always treated me with love, so did Mother…but neither wanted me?_

Legolas staggered backwards out of the room, tears clouding his vision. _Maybe things changed?_ He tried to console himself, but it did not work. His heart was in too much pain. He staggered back into his own study, and sank into one of the arm chairs, not noticing when Estel came up behind him

"Legolas?"

The elf Prince did not answer, he just continued to sit staring at the flickering flames in the fire, his eyes misted by tears, he did not flinch when Estel laid a hand on his arm

"Legolas, what is wrong?"

Legolas met his gaze and shook his head, wiping his eyes "It's nothing" he said, clearly distressed. "I want to get out of here, are you ready for another adventure?"

Estel nodded, knowing the elf Prince would speak when he was ready. However he was doubtful that the Prince should leave in such a state

The elf stood and walked towards the balcony when a voice removed him from his daze, he turned to face his Father

"You are not leaving this Palace, in that state" the king ordered

"I am"

The king's frown deepened, he was still annoyed at his son from earlier, and did not want another argument with his son, especially not today. Not when his heart was aching for reasons Legolas could not understand. "You will stay here" he commanded

Legolas glared at his Father, "I am not a servant, or a commander in your army that you can order about. I am your son! I intend to leave today, and I will"

Thranduil's fury deepened, Legolas could see his eyes glinting furiously, and his face turning slowly red with surpassed anger, "Do not dare be so obstinate boy! You will not leave to go gallivanting around!"

"Why not? I only intend to get myself taken to Dol Guldur" Legolas said sarcastically

This simple phrase infuriated Thranduil all the more, "Fine!" he yelled "Go and get yourself killed, Mirkwood does not need a Prince, and I certainly do not need a son" the words were born from fury and bitterness, the king had not meant them, and at any other time Legolas' would have seen this, but after seeing the diary, the Prince was in turmoil. At hearing these words, he ran through the adjoining door into his own chamber, not stopping to see the horrified look on his Father's face

Almost as he said those words, Thranduil had wished to stop himself, but he could not, before he knew it has son had run from him, the king tried to follow him, but was stopped by Estel, "I did not mean that…" he whispered, horrified

The mortal shook his head "Leave him, let me speak with him" the mortal had known the king had not meant those words; he also knew Legolas would not wish to see his Father immediately. "I swear, I'll calm him down" the king nodded weakly, and moved from the room. Estel watched him go, before turning and rapping on Legolas' door "Legolas?" he called "It is me, Estel" a mumble that sounded like 'is he still there' slipped back to his ears, the mortal replied truthfully, and the door opened. Estel took one glance at the prince's tear streaked face and pulled his friend into an embrace "he didn't mean it, mellon-nin" he whispered.

Legolas shook his head and pulled away "He didn't want me…he's never wanted me" his fathers words echoed in his mind, and he could see the diary passage once more swimming in front of his eyes, Estel noticed then that the Prince had thrown supplies into a pack and had buckled his weapons to his back.

"Where are…" he began

"I don't know." He whispered, "but I cannot remain here…" his voice drifted off. Estel nodded "Wait, I am coming with you" he told his friend. The mortal knew he could not allow Legolas to leave alone. The Prince was not thinking straight, and would be killed.

Further down the corridor, Thranduil wearily pushed his study door open, and closed it, leaning against it with a sigh. Glancing down, he saw the journal on the floor and picked it up, meaning to place it on the pile, but then, he realised what the entry the page lay open on was "Valar…no…" he whispered as he hurriedly read through it "He must have seen this" the king sank to the floor, unable to believe what had happened, unable to believe what he had said. His head fell forward into his outstretched palms, and he felt them grow wet with tears. That was where he remained for many an hour.

Much later he looked up and outside his window, all was dark. Climbing to his feet, he glanced around, all was quiet. He wondered whether Legolas was asleep, or whether, he too was wide awake. Shaking his head, he left his study, in search of his son so he could beg forgiveness from his only child.

He walked down the darkened corridor, towards his son's room and pushed open the door.

Unsurprisingly his son was not there, Thranduil walked to the open balcony doors and leant against the rail. _I should not be so surprised. I should have guessed he would have left…_

The king turned and returned, closing the doors behind him. It was then he saw the note pinned to the wardrobe door, reaching over he took it and scanned it

_My Lord _

_Do not _expect_ to see me grace your halls again, I have left Mirkwood and do not expect to return._

_Legolas_

Its briefness pained Thranduil, as did the declaration his son would not return. But what hurt him more was that the letter did not begin with the familiar _Adar,_ instead the prince had addressed him as any other elf would. Thranduil sank down onto his son's bed, feeling guiltier than he ever had. He had driven his own son away from him, and now he did not know if he would be able to repair their bond, Or if he would ever have chance to…

**TBC…**


	3. A Father's grief

**Hello,**

**First let me apologise if I clogged your mail boxes up with author alerts yesterday. I think was having problems, but I can account for two of them alerts. I had to reupload the chapter because somehow it was showing chapter 1 as chapter 2 and vice versa.**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Caunoiech: Can I have coca-cola instead? **

**Missy: You'd better stock up on the Kleenex; the chapter that made me cry is yet to come…**

**Astalder27: All shall be explained in the last chapter… and Thranduil the muse, who is sat on my shoulder (he's only 7 inches high!) would like me to inform you that he didn't mean it and he loves Legolas really and Aranel is an….HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME THRANDUIL!**

**Anyway, here is chapter 3. Not much happens in this one, just a bit of character angst…mainly for Thranduil. **

**Chapter 3**

Legolas leant against a tree in the depths of Mirkwood, staring fixedly at Estel's back as the mortal made a fire, his mind was in turmoil, and he did not know what to think anymore. He had always believed his Father loved him, but now…his mind flashed back to Raenthír, the elf who had held them captive not long ago. His father had hated him, and it had been jealousy of the bond between Father and Son that had been behind his actions. Now that bond had been shattered. _He never wanted me…then why didn't he give me to someone who did? Was it because he needed an heir? Or did mother want me in the end? If he did not want or need me, why did he not follow mother…why did he always treat me kindly? Was it always a ruse? Or did he truly have a heart of stone?_

"Legolas?"

The Prince looked up dazedly "Yes"

"Are you alright"

The prince nodded "I'm…I'm fine" he replied, but the mortal's raised eyebrow told the prince he was not believed. Legolas frowned "I am!" he insisted. The mortal stood and walked to sit beside his friend

"No you are not" he said "Legolas, your Father will be beside himself with worry"

Legolas looked at his friend, and the mortal frowned at the look of loss and desperation on his friend's face. "Estel, did you not hear him. He said he didn't need me. He will not be searching for me"

Estel's frown deepened "Legolas," he began running a hand through his hair. "I know your Father loves you, how could he not?"

Legolas looked away "It was a front. He was faking it"

"You cannot fake loving somebody, and your Father loves you. If you returned…"

"No! I do not even know why you convinced me to write him a note!"

Estel rose to his feet "Legolas, I saw him after he said those words; he was eaten up by guilt! And now in that note you have told him you will never return. Legolas, it will kill him!"

"I will not return to a Father who does not love or need me!

The mortal shook his head, there would be no changing his mind, there never was, Legolas was too stubborn, Estel walked to his pack and delved into it producing a pack of Lembas bread, some of which he tossed to Legolas, which the elf prince ate gratefully. Estel sat down next to the prince again "It seems that neither of us is on speaking terms with our Fathers."

Legolas met his eyes briefly "At least you know that your Father loves you" he said

Estel glanced at his friend "Legolas…" he began, but was silenced by the elf who stood, swiftly fitting an arrow to his bow. "Orcs!" he spat. Estel too pulled his sword from his scabbard, just as the orcs burst from the surrounding trees.

The orcs stopped as they saw who they faced, Legolas paled as he saw fifteen of the same orcs-including the leader-he had faced earlier that day

The orcs laughed gutturally, "Look who it is boys" he snarled "It's the pretty little Prince Legolas, and he's brought a friend"

Estel looked over at Legolas his face slightly fearful, the Elf prince stepped back, motioning Estel to the trees. "Get into the trees" he said swiftly

"Shut up with your vile tongue" the orc snapped moving to grab Legolas, but the elf was gone dodging back, and leaping into the trees, joined by Estel shortly afterwards. Then together they dodged back through the trees, in the direction of Thranduil's halls.

Legolas crouched in the trees outside the woodland halls, glaring daggers at Estel. "I will not return!" he snapped

The mortal shook his head "I do not ask you to, but we should take our horses" he looked at Legolas, who eventually nodded, agreeing with him. Then together, the darted over the wall and dropped down into the gardens, together they made their way to the stables. Not long after leading their horses out, Legolas his tall white stallion, unconfined from a saddle and reins. Estel a black gelding, unlike Legolas, the mortal could not ride without a saddle, nor would he like to attempt it. Glancing across at Legolas, he saw the Prince looking as if he would break. He reached out and squeezed Legolas' shoulder reassuringly. Legolas glanced back and smiled softly, yet Estel noted how the smile did not reach his eyes. The Prince glanced around, up his home, tears forming in his eyes, as he thought how he may never see it again. But he could not stay here, not if his father did not love him…

On a balcony above them, Thranduil stood unobserved, hiding in the shadows, he stepped backwards hiding deeper in the shadows, but he saw the tearful, lost look on Legolas' face, and knew it would haunt him for a long time. Never had he felt so guilty, not even when he had been forced to beat Legolas in Raenthír's caves had he felt this awful. For Legolas had begged him to do that, but this had been said without thinking, "What have I done?" he whispered "Oh Alassante, Our son hates me, and it's my fault" he sank to his knees, _and I lost him today, when I need him most. _

Flashback

Thranduil made his way through the forests of Mirkwood, glad to be free of his Father's chores for a day, since arriving here, his Father had set about establishing the realm, with his son aiding him. Now Thranduil was free to do what he wished, he stood listening to the birdsong, when a soft laugh from beyond the trees caught his attention, pushing aside a branch he saw a beautiful clearing; a waterfall fell softly into a pool, and flowers grew everywhere, but it was not that which caused his heart to beat faster. In the centre of the clearing sat three elves, two male and two female, one being a mere child. Thranduil gazed in wonder at the older female, a true beauty, in his eyes one to rival that of Galadriel herself, long golden hair cascaded down her back, and her face was beautiful, the fairest he had seen in a long time. "Valar" he breathed.

The elves turned to face him, rising to their feet, at the sight of the stranger. Thranduil nodded in greeting, "I am sorry to disturb you" he said, but he was stopped by the female

"No please, join us. You are the son of our new King are you not?"

Thranduil nodded; "I am, may I ask your name." he took her hand and kissed it gently

The female blushed, she too was enamoured by the tall handsome elf lord that stood before her "I am Alassante, My Lord" she turned to her friends "and this is my brother, Taurino, his friend, Vanyon and his youngest sister, Altatari." Each greeted him in turn, though Vanyon seemed rather reluctant, the Prince noted

"So, you believe that you can enter Mirkwood and rule us" Vanyon said spitefully his voice contemptuous.

"Vanyon!" Alassante gasped horrified. She had known Vanyon did not trust or like the Sindar, yet she was surprised the elf would say such a thing to the Prince of the new realm

Thranduil looked at the male elf, "We have been accepted by the majority, you asked us to rule you."

But Vanyon stepped forward, his hatred for the Sindar had just been increased by he saw the way this Prince look at Alassante, the female knew Vanyon loved her, but she did not feel the same. He glared at Thranduil, and stormed off his sister running in his wake.

"I am ever so sorry for my friend's actions" Taurino said then, an apologetic smile playing on his lips. "Do not be angry with him, My Lord"

Thranduil shook his head "I will not, Father warned me that there would be some elves who did not like us or wish to accept our rule"

Taurino smiled "Most of us know you will improve our lives in Greenwood, most of believe you will create a great realm. It is simply a few who do not, my Lord"

Alassante glanced at her brother "I never believed that you knew how to be diplomatic" she quipped before turning to Thranduil, only to come face to face with another elf lord. She raised a hand to her mouth "King Oropher" she whispered, dropping into a curtsey.

Thranduil bit his lip "Adar," he said with a smile

"Thranduil," complained the king obviously trying to keep his temper in check "I told you last night that there was a council meeting this morning. You purposefully missed it!"

Thranduil stifled a smile "I'm sorry, Adar. I…um… forgot"

Oropher sighed "I have had to reschedule it for this afternoon. Then I would like you to assess the new warriors"

Thranduil nodded "I shall meet you back at the halls" he said with a sigh. The King nodded and strode off. "Will I see you later?" he asked his new friends "At the enrolment of new warriors?" Taurino nodded,

"I shall be there, My Lord" he confirmed "It shall be an honour to fight for the King" Alassante stepped forward. "I too shall be there, my lord" she said "not to enrol of course, but I shall offer my brother support"

"Please, there is no need to call me 'my lord' Thranduil will suffice. Now I must take my leave or my Father shall be furious" he said, before turning and following his Father from the clearing.

During that council meeting he concentrated not on the matters, but let his mind drift to think of the beautiful elven maiden he had met in the clearing…

Flashback Ends

Thranduil sighed, theirs had been a whirlwind romance, and it had ended far too soon. But then, hadn't everything happened too soon? He had been forced to take up his Father's title, when he was but a few years older than Legolas was now, and he had been very much like the Prince was now, always seeming to get into trouble, always wanting to have fun, but with the title, he had changed immensely, becoming increasingly careful, and more dedicated to his role as King. It had only been a few years after his Father's death when Alassante had fallen pregnant, the pair was still young, in their first years of wedded bliss, and neither had wanted a child at that age. But it had happened. But when the child-Legolas- was born, both had instantly fallen in love with him.

Then three hundred years later, his beautiful wife was killed, and Thranduil was forced to raise Legolas alone, he loved Legolas like no other, and would have surely forsaken his Kingdom and fled to Mandos if it was not for his son…despite his words earlier, he needed his son, or at least needed to know his son lived and that he was alive. And how could he know that if he was to never to see Legolas again. _Do I even deserve to know? After all, it was I who made him leave my foolish words. If I had never had said those words, he would still be here…_he shook his head _I will make things right between us, Legolas. I will. Be careful, please Ion-nin. Just remember, I will always be here for you…_ "Look after our son Alassante, please..." he whispered, knowing that somewhere, his wife would hear his plea.

TBC…

**Poor Elves, I should be back tomorrow, Maybe, maybe not, Depends on how nice you are to me…and If I have time to update tomorrow evening.**

**Bye now**

**Aranel**


	4. A Suprise Encounter

**Well, I'm back. So sorry for not updating yesterday, see, I've been banned from the computer for a week, but I can still use these ones at school to update! And I can still use my home one for schoolwork. So that's how I managed to save this as an e-mail attachment. So forgive me if I don't get time to update in this week.**

**Anyway, lovely reviews. You people are all so nice!**

**Elven Kitten: He is rather confuddled. Poor Elf. **

**MCross: Lots more angst before they make up…heh…and Thranduil would like me to inform you that if you ever thought he didn't love him…actually, I don't think I will tell you precisely what he's saying ;) I didn't think he knew words like that!**

**Caunoiech: What to do with a doctor Pepper…and the Thranduil romance section wasn't mushy, just very suggestive. **

**Anyway, here you are, you're probably more interested in this anyway…**

**Chapter 4**

Estel glanced over at Legolas; his friend had said barely a word since the pair had left Mirkwood's halls for a second time, and the man was becoming increasingly worried about his friend. He could tell there was something more than his Father's words bothering him, something he would not tell Estel. "Legolas?" he ventured, there was no answer, "Legolas?" he tried again. This time the Elf looked over at him, and for the first time Estel noticed his friends tear streaked face, and loosened hair. The Prince had been crying, and had loosened his braid so the mortal could not see. Reaching out Estel laid a hand on the Prince's shoulder "Legolas? Do you want to stop?"

The Prince shook his head, not wishing to talk, lest his voice should break. He knew the mortal was simply concerned, and would be prepared to listen. But Legolas could not trust himself to speak of the events.

Estel sighed "Legolas, I would not think any less of you if you were to show your tears. After what your Father has said, I think anybody would be saddened, especially if they had shared a bond as strong as yours. Now let us rest, please Legolas"

Numbly the Prince nodded, and dismounted, patting his horses' neck, then he turned to face Estel, who was looking at him "Have I grown an Extra head?" he asked the mortal.

Estel stepped forward and steered Legolas towards a tree, he knew what was happening, Legolas was blocking out his true feelings, putting on a calm face, when inside his emotions would be in turmoil. "Legolas, do you want to talk?"

"No" mumbled the Prince

"Are you sure? Legolas I think you should, It…"

"Did you not hear me? Or do I speak in some tongue that is foreign to you?" Legolas snapped, pulling away from Estel "I do not wish to talk, I am fine!" then the elf leapt into a tree and disappeared. Estel sat below the tree, sinking to the ground _Damn elf! I wish he wasn't so stubborn!_ He closed his eyes briefly before being startled by a soft singing, it took him a moment to realise it was Legolas' voice. Rising to his feet, Estel climbed into the tree, and followed the sound of the singing to where Legolas sat, in a large tree, his chin resting atop his knees, "I'm sorry, I should not have tried to make you talk" he said,

The elf prince turned to him, and smiled weakly, "Estel," he said "I am the one who is sorry, you are right, I should talk, but do not make me yet, maybe tomorrow, I shall be prepared to talk about the days happenings, but not today, not right now. Not when his words echo at the back of my mind"

Estel nodded and squeezed Legolas hand "Come back to the camp," he urged the Prince, it shall be safer." The mortal was afraid that Legolas may endanger himself out here; after all, the elf Prince was not in a clear state of mind.

Legolas nodded and let the mortal lead him back to their camp, where he sank down to the ground.

"What were you singing back there?"

Legolas looked away "It was an old lullaby, my…" his voice caught in his throat, "My Father sang to me when I was young"

"Legolas, you can't keep living in the past. Why do you not return and speak of this with your Father. He does love you, whatever he said he does love you, and he is probably feeling guilty and wanting you to return, so that he can wrap his arms around you and tell you he is sorry and that he loves you."

Legolas looked up at Estel "As does your Father, I shall return someday perhaps"

Estel rose to his feet "You may well return as King!"

"Do not speak of such things" Legolas snapped "Just, leave me be, Estel," The mortal nodded and settled down beside a tree, he party closed his eyes, watching his friend for a brief moment, before sleep finally overcame him.

Estel woke as the sun broke the horizon; he glanced around the camp, Legolas was still sat in the same position, at first Estel thought he was sleeping, but as Legolas turned towards him, he realised it was not the case. Legolas turned towards him and smiled before rising to his feet "We should be out of Mirkwood soon" he informed the man, "Shall we go into the Grey Mountains for a few days? I hear there are orcs a plenty there!" he smiled devilishly at Estel.

The mortal looked over at the Prince, "Legolas…I don't…" he sighed, knowing it impossible to argue with the Prince, perhaps this excursion would take the Prince's - and his own - mind of recent happenings, he nodded slowly "Well, I am ready if you are!" he replied, with a sly grin.

"As ever!" the Prince confirmed as he leapt onto his horse, and grinned down at Estel, "I was born ready!" he looked up through the boughs in the trees, at the rising sun. It's light spread across the land, giving everything an ethereal beauty. Without a word he rode away towards the edge of Mirkwood, Estel sighed and followed after him. He at least was relieved that the Prince was more his normal state, despite knowing that the prince was shielding his true feelings, wearing the mask that Estel had seen many a time before.

The mist clung to the great citadel, carved out of living rock that stood in the heart of the Grey Mountains. In the throne room sat a beautiful elven Lady, hair as black as ebony, and pure white skin. She sat on a throne, beauteously carved, to the untrained eye; she was a being of power and beauty. But in her eyes nestled darkness, darkness from long ago. She was the Lady Morévende, long ago she had been a kindly elven maiden, but she had been captured by Melkor, who intended to make her an orc. But after much torture he had seen her beauty, and desired not to make her a being of evil, instead he turned her against those she had loved, the elves, and the Lady Elbereth. At first she had resisted, but slowly she began to believe him, he had gifted her with power, and she had become one of his most powerful servants. But then everything had gone wrong. Her master was gone, and she harboured a hatred for all that was good.

She did not care for Melkor now; she wished to rule the rest of Middle Earth herself. And that would start with Mirkwood…and Dol Guldur.

The glint in her eye deepened as a knock sounded at the door. "Enter" she said sweetly

A man strode in, limping slightly and bowed before her, "My Lady" he said in manner of greeting "You wished to see me"

"That I did, that I did…" she said slyly

"What would you have me do, My Lady?"

"I would have you not fail me again" she said "Not like last time, I want him!" she glared at the man "I gave you a second chance, but you shall not get a third."

The man nodded "My Lady, I will not fail you again. I swear"

"You had better not" her voice was as beautiful as her being he noted. "If you succeed, you shall have power. And eventually I shall rule all Middle earth, and have much more power than Elbereth. For I shall own all the rings of Power!" she laughed coldly "Do not fail me my servant. My spies tells me that he heads here as we speak"

"I shall bring him to you" the man replied, nodding "He shall pay for what he did to me!"

"You will need your full strength," she sent a trail of the power Melkor had given her out to him; it circled his leg, removing the last of his remaining wounds.

The man gasped, "It is gone! The pain!" he smiled evilly "My Lady I thank you, I shall bring him to you. I swear I shall"

"You shall, yes you shall. And you shall then be rewarded; you shall be a King, and you will be gifted one of the rings of power when I own them. All shall fear you"

the man grinned "I will do as you ask"

Legolas stopped at the edge of Mirkwood and glanced back at Estel, the mortal rode up to his side and gazed up at the mountains, shrouded in mist, they stood proud and tall. Legolas heard the mortal gasp with wonder. "They are wonderful aren't they" Legolas said "I haven't been here for many, many years" he told the mortal, "in some places, on a clear day; you can see the fringes of Lothlorien." He smiled "It is a beautiful sight, come. We should reach the foothills before dark" the elf sped off then away from the borders of Mirkwood. Estel following in his wake, but a few metres out Legolas stopped and glanced back, "Namarie" he whispered, too quiet for human hearing.

Estel caught up to him and smiled "Legolas don't ride off like that again!" he scolded

Legolas grinned back "I wouldn't lose you if you were not so slow" he replied with a short laugh, riding off again, a little slower this time, so that his friend could keep pace with him. The two rode towards the foothills of the Grey Mountains, talking softly between themselves.

Sure enough, the sun was setting by the time they reached a small forest in the foothills of the Mountains, Legolas dismounted swiftly and landed on the ground. He glanced around, listening for signs of danger, when he was sure there was nothing present, he motioned to Estel. The mortal leapt down beside his friend, and removed his mount's saddle, and tossed it to the ground, beside his pack. Legolas sank to the ground, and removed his quiver, placing it next to his pack, and leaning against a tree. Estel sat beside Legolas and shuddered, this movement did not go unnoticed "It is a cold night" the Prince stated "If you are cold, find some kindling" he stated

Estel nodded "I think I will," he rose and picked up his sword "I will be back soon"

"Be careful" his friend said "Maybe I should go with you"

Estel shook his head "No, you look after the packs and the horses." He said walking off into the surrounding forest.

Legolas leant back, relieved to have a little privacy. Estel was one of his closest friends, but at the moment the Elf Prince was in turmoil. He wanted sometime to think, to be alone.

Estel had not been gone long when Legolas heard hoof beats coming towards him. Quickly he snatched up his bow and fitted an arrow to it, he half expected the newcomer to be elves from Mirkwood, sent by his Father to take him home. He was not expecting the man to ride into the clearing. The bow fell from Legolas' hands, as he looked upon the face of this man. He did not realise the other men were surrounding him, blocking off all routes of escape. All he could see was the one man.

"Hello, Prince Legolas. Remember me?" the man said, a sarcastic grin on his face.

The Prince stared at the man, whispering the mans name in shock "Sannyn"

**TBC…**

**Note: Sannyn features in 'Web of Lies' which is also posted on this site, reading this is not necessary, but some things may make slightly more sense if you have read that… **

…**I still don't understand what Sannyn's doing here. So don't ask me.**

**Aranel**


	5. Captured!

**Yep, I'm back with chapter 5. This is where thing start to get worse for our dear elf. Muahahaha**

**MCross: the evil Lady also features in Web of Lies, where I think you can learn a little more about her. Thranduil isn't here to comment since I shut him away in the wardrobe for being rude.**

**Chapter 5**

Legolas stared at the man who stood in front of him. Unaware of the men closing in on him, so surprised he was at seeing the man whom he had thought was dead. When his wrists were seized by two of the men he jerked away, struggling even as they tied his hands before him. "Get off me!" he yelled "Release me" but the men did not acknowledge him.

Sannyn stepped forward "No, I don't think that is possible" he informed the Prince,

"How is it you survived? You were…" Sannyn's hand connected with his cheek, snapping his head to one side

"Silence!" hissed the man, and then turning to his men he said "Get together his packs and his weapons, and the horses. They will come in useful" He grabbed the rope that was attached to Legolas' wrists, then he swung up onto the horses back and rode out of the clearing, forcing Legolas to run behind him.

Legolas spat abuse at Sannyn as he ran behind him, he was furious both at the man and at himself for his current predicament. Grumbling curses under his breath the Prince glance up at the mortal on the horse, he could not understand how the mortal had survived. The last time he had seen the man, he had been tortured by him, and the reason was still unknown to the Prince, Legolas had escaped and pursued Sannyn across the plains in order to retrieve his Father's ancestral sword Edhel-Naur. The mortal had been seemingly crushed in a landslide after a battle with Legolas. The mortal should have been killed, but here he was stood before him. He stopped, his rope jerking Sannyn's horse,

The mortal stopped and turned "What the hell are you doing! Get moving Elf!" he spat

"How did you survive?" the Prince asked

"None of your damn business!" the man jerked the reins of his horse and rode away, causing Legolas to fall to the dirt with a grunt. The Prince was dragged along the ground for a few meters before the man came to a halt. Dazedly Legolas staggered to his feet and stood staring at the gorge, the walls reached to the sky, and even Legolas could barely see the top. The walls were smooth, impossible to climb, but pathways led up to the top, and the elf could see men standing guard on these ledges, below his feet, the ground was hard and sharp stones threatened to puncture the soles of his soft boots. The ropes around his wrists chafed his fair skin, and Sannyn would often ride faster causing Legolas to stumble. The other men too would jostle him trying to make him fall, so they could mock him. As they travelled further down the gorge Legolas began to feel increasingly cut off from the forests he loved. He could hear the sounds of the men talking around him, some of the conversations perfectly innocent, but one particular conversation drew his eyes to the speaker, a big burly man with dark hair was talking to his friend, a lithe being with sharp eyes. The elf Prince paled on hearing the words the man spoke.

The lithe man glanced towards the Prince and laughed "I think he can hear us Olboran" he struck Legolas on the side of his head, causing the Prince to stumble to the ground, the rope round his neck tightening briefly.

The Prince looked up at him anger in his eyes "What was that for" he demanded getting to his feet.

"It'll teach you not to listen in to our conversation!" the man replied, not really caring that Legolas had heard. A sly smile appeared on his features "Or do you like what you heard?"

Legolas looked away, a scowl marring his fair features. A moment later the group came to a halt and Legolas looked up, above him loomed a giant palace of rock, a citadel carved into the rock. Candles shone from open windows twinkling in the darkness; in front of them was an open doorway, and a tunnel leading deep into the mountains. Legolas grimaced "Great more caves"

Not far behind them, stood Estel hiding in the shadows, he had managed to slip past the guards unnoticed, and now stood facing the group with Legolas amongst them. He knew he would have to get in to the great citadel somehow and he knew there was a chance Sannyn may recognise him, but he could not leave Legolas in there. He knew he had to try something to get Legolas out of the enemy's clutches. When he had returned to the clearing he had thought Legolas had run, leaving the mortal behind, but then he had seen the hoof prints and the signs of somebody being dragged from the clearing and he had realised what had happened. He had followed the trail to here. Staying hidden from the men who held Legolas prisoner, just moments ago he had seen the face of Sannyn, and shock had overwhelmed him. He had thought the mortal dead. But he sat on his horse watching his men file inside before riding into the tunnel himself, leading Legolas behind him. The mortal watched them head into the depths of the tunnel then stared to plot his next movements…

Legolas walked down the corridor, his eyes darting from side to side at every small noise. He had never grown out of his fear of the dark, a fear that had lingered since he had been captured by men at a young age; he had been kept in a dark cave until his Father had rescued him. He had not liked dark and confined spaces since that time and the thought of being trapped in this weaving cavern frightened him. He tried to remember the path they took, should he get chance to make a bid for freedom, but he found it impossible. Too many twists and turns, so many paths they did not tread. The Prince was soon hopelessly lost in a multitude of passages and he knew if he was to escape, he would surely lose himself in the twisting caverns. The possibility of him being rescued was also remote, anyone who dared venture unwelcome into these tunnels would likely end up dead or captured. The darkness, punctured only by a few torches every few metres, was oppressing, and the Elven Prince was beginning to worry that he would never see the light of day again. He hated this overwhelming dark, he had never like dark enclosed spaces, not since he was a child. When he had been captured by men, and imprisoned in a cave, kept in the darkness, terrified. After that night the elfling had spent many a night in his Father's bed, huddled close to his Father. Those days had long passed, and things had changed; _now I know the truth…_

Legolas shook his head, dispelling thoughts of his past, of his Father. It would not do to show weakness in front of these men, it would only increase their ridicule further. The smell of horses assailed his nostrils as they came to the end of a corridor, Sannyn leapt from his horse and led him to a flight of stairs, Legolas watched as the horses were stabled, almost protesting when he saw his mount forced into a small stall. But before he could speak he was pulled though a door. Up the winding stairs they passed, Sannyn leading Legolas, and two men following behind. Here there were windows, but these were small, and did not let much light through, and in the darkness outside, more torches were positioned along the walls, casting an eerie glow about them. The top of the stairwell ended on a corridor, and across from the stairs stood an ornate double door, through which Legolas was led.

The room could only be described as beautiful; the room had been formed purely from stone, columns decorated the room, each one as beautiful as the last. Windows on the wall opened onto balconies, but it was the sight ahead of him that caused him to stir. A huge dais stood in front of him, onto which was placed a ornate wooden throne. Seated in the throne was a beautiful woman, black hair framed a pale face, nested in which were two cold blue eyes. He stared at her, wondering who she was, and what she wanted with him. Shuddering slightly under her piercing gaze, he stood still as the men dropped to one knee. Her frown deepened "Will you not bow to me?" she said

"I bow to no one!" Legolas snapped back

"Not even you're Father" she said smiling

"He does not ask it of me!" the prince replied

Her eyes flashed and she stood, striding over to stand before him, she matched his height, without warning she struck him across the face, he fell back, surprised by her strength "Now bow to me!" she snapped,

Legolas rose to his feet, "Make me!"

Sannyn rose to his feet at the Lady Morévende's bidding and seizing the rope around Legolas' neck threw the elf to his knees, before the elf could rise to his feet, Sannyn placed his foot on the Prince's neck, forcing him into a bow. Legolas struggled, but could not free himself from beneath Sannyn's weight

"Get off me!" he spat, his voice muffled, for his face was pressed to the ground.

"You shall also address me as 'My Lady'"

Legolas shook his head "Never!"

At her instruction Sannyn stepped back off Legolas and wrapped a hand in his hair. "Do as Lady Morévende says!" he snapped, tightening his grip and making Legolas wince. Legolas said nothing.

"Take him to his cell" spat Lady Morévende; Sannyn wrenched Legolas to his feet, his hand wrapped tightly in the Prince's hair, then grabbing the 'leash' pulled Legolas from the hall and along the corridor, the elf Prince protesting all the way. Sannyn led him down a corridor, and down a flight of stairs, the steps ended in a large corridor, no light shone hear, and Legolas could hear the cries of prisoners. At the end of the corridor was a wooden door, Sannyn pushed it open and cut Legolas' bonds before pushing Legolas into the cell. He fell to the ground with a grunt. Rolling over he watched the door shut with a finalising bang. And he was left in darkness…

"My Lady, a man waits outside. He says he wishes to see you."

The lady, once again seated in her throne sighed deeply, "and to think. I thought the problems were over for today."

"Shall I send him in?" the man kneeling before her asked

"I suppose so."

The man rose and strode to the back of the hall, opening the doors he spoke a few words and another man strode in, he bowed low to the Lady and looked into her deep blue eyes. She stared back at him, he was handsome, long dark hair framed a face that bore piercing eyes. He was no as beautiful as the Elf, but this man...he was more handsome than she had imagined any man could be. "What do you want" she called to him.

"My Lady. I come from a farm beyond the Misty Mountains. I come to ask to join your forces. My farm was destroyed, the buildings burned, the crops ruined, my family, my Ma and Pa, my wife, and my two sons were all slaughtered."

She stared at him "Who did this"

"Elves! I heard rumours of your plan to destroy Mirkwood. I thought to help"

"You heard right" she turned to the other man "Take him to the barracks. Show him around." She told the man, he nodded

"Thank you my Lady" he said, turning to leave

"Wait, what is your name" she asked her voice flirtatiously soft, telling him he could advance well if he gave into her charm.

"Strider"

**TBC…**

**Aragorn to the rescue! But…will his plan succeed…**

**Or will things go horribly wrong…**

**Um…this is me we are talking about…**

**Aranel**


	6. An unexpected problem

**I'm back, and the computer ban is lifted yay!**

**Once again, thank you for the lovely reviews.**

**Lorella: Heh…Evil am I? And proud of it!**

**Lyn: Thank you! Heh, I've since amended that chapter. The horse in now moving _much_ slower and Legolas is only bound by his wrists. (If the horse is only trotting, that shouldn't kill him, should it) He's only having to run/walk behind the horse. I don't want to cause him permanent injury! Or death…**

**Heh. Thank you very much!**

**As for the whole lose/loose problem, tis a mistake I constantly make…and I think you pointed that out to me before. Gah! Stupid spelling! **

**Thank you!**

**MCross: You can't rescue my Thranduil! Or Legolas**

**And for some reason everyone thinks this will go wrong, and I'm not saying it will, but I can't help but think you are going to be surprised!**

**Chapter 6**

The small cell was dark, no light crept beneath the door, nor was there a window. Legolas guessed that he was underground, something that he wasn't happy about. Not only was it dark, it was too small. The Prince could not have even stretched out fully if he had chosen to lie down. Not that he would have chosen to do so. The floor was damp, and mildew dwelt on the ceiling and walls. It was not a pleasant cell. He watched a rat scuttle across the floor to a skeleton. It climbed up the bones and into the old occupant's skull. Legolas grimaced _how long shall it be before rats are nesting in my skull? It should not be long; I am not expecting to have chance of escape, I would easily get lost. And chance of rescue seems bleak. No one knows I am here. And Estel will be recognised. Adar…he will not even care… _He glanced towards the door, his heart told him otherwise. He knew his Father cared; he knew the King was probably worrying for him now. But his pride would not allow him to accept that theory. Yet, all he wanted now was for his Father to wrap his strong arms around him and tell him that everything would be fine,

But had his Father appeared, he surely would have turned him away, however unwillingly. Somewhere a niggling doubt still remained, screaming at him words the Prince never wanted to hear _He doesn't love you. He never even wanted you! He's happy without you…_

Legolas shook his head to dispel the doubt, but it didn't work. It remained, as bad as ever, he pulled his knees to his chest and placed his head in his hands, hiding the tears that threatened to spill from his silver eyes. After all, it would not do to show tears in front of these men. The humiliation would only treble. Sighing deeply and blinking back the tears, replacing them with a mask of indifference.

Not long after he drifted into the elven state of dreaming.

That next morning Legolas was woken by a sensation of drowning, water invaded his mouth and nose, soaking his hair and plastering it to his head. He leapt to his feet cursing when he realised that Sannyn had simply tossed a bucket of water over him. But as he gained his feet two of the men grabbed Legolas' arms and forced him against the wall, Sannyn walked forward and slapped Legolas across the face the two men then turned Legolas around so his face was pressed against the wall and bound his hands roughly behind him, caring not that the ropes almost cut of the blood supply to his hands, then they pushed the Elf Prince in front of them and led him down the corridor, into another much bigger room. Legolas eyes widened as he entered the room, more skeletons hung from shackles on the wall, along side many other torture devices. Legolas was taken to the centre of the room where he was pushed to a kneeling position, his ankles were fastened into shackles on the ground, and then he was pushed down and his wrists fastened into further shackles, a large iron collar was placed around his neck and that too was fastened to the ground, it took longer than necessary, for Legolas was not one to easily be shackled, it took five me to finally restrain him, then they left him, taking the torches with them leaving the elf in darkness. For a few moments he tried to break his bonds, but it was fruitless. The bonds were strong, and they kept the Prince restrained on his hands and knees. He could hardly move his head, the chain restricting his movement. So he could not see who walked into the room, when the door swung open. But he could tell that four men had entered the room, and one whose step was lighter who he figured to be the Lady.

"So" he heard her say "Strider, is this one of the elves who burnt your farm"

Legolas tensed as Sannyn grasped his hair and wrenched his head up, tightening the collar, making it harder for the elf to breathe; he stared into the blue eyes of the man who stood there, _Estel…_

Estel stared at Legolas in shock, seeing the elf brought so low angered him, _He should not be treated such!_

The Lady however had his anger mistaken however "It is…" she said softly "Do not worry, he shall be punished"

Estel tried not to pale; he locked eyes with Legolas for a moment longer then watched as Sannyn released his hair, instead taking hold of a long leather whip. He smiled cruelly as he raised it in the air and brought it down on Legolas back, with a sharp crack, Legolas, however had braced himself for the pain and did not cry out. He had grown used to this kind of pain. He was glad they could not look into his eyes, for that would reveal his true pain. He counted the number of lashes inwardly, until he lost count.

Estel could only watch the brutal torture his friend was being subjected to, Sannyn was a master at causing the most pain to his hapless victims, the mortal knew he would never be able to endure such agony without screaming, and to see the elf able to suffer these tortures without crying out made Estel wonder how many such beatings Legolas had endured. Watching this he felt tears threaten to spill from his eyes, and they did…

"Why do you cry?" a soft voice whispered to him

"My family are dead…I loved them so…" he replied, thinking swiftly, before the Lady could suspect his compassion for Legolas.

"Come…" she whispered leading him away "I shall make you feel better" he glanced behind him once more before the door slammed shut, and met Sannyn's eyes. At once he recognised the jealousy written on the man's face. The jealousy and the anger, it lasted for only a moment longer before Sannyn turned, once more directing his anger on Legolas, whose clothes already hung in tatters from him, and copious amounts of blood already ran from his back.

Legolas winced as the whip fell again on his back; the whipping had suddenly become harsher, and he was thankfully becoming more and more light-headed, meaning that soon he would be likely to black out. A prospect which he did not dread…

That blackness was creeping closer with every passing second. Legolas could see black spots in his gaze and the loss of blood made him feel weaker; a moment later he had collapsed on the hard floor of the cell.

Estel followed the Lady up several flights of steps, staring at her back, imagining daggers protruding from it, before suspecting that she could read minds and kept such thoughts to his himself. They finally arrived on a low balcony overlooking the Grey Mountains, she turned to him and smiled framed by sunlight, "It is my favourite place this balcony, and you are surely the most beautiful man I ever met" she whispered stepping to him and caressing his cheek softly with the back of her hand.

Estel froze, "My Lady…w...What are you…?" he stammered

"Hush, my love" she whispered kissing his gently on the lips. When she pulled away she spoke again "You will learn that there are ways to gain a higher position and my favour, Strider. And there are also ways to die." She whispered meaningfully

He knew what she meant, love her, or die. He also knew what he had to do both for his own life and Legolas' _I am so sorry Arwen…_ then he looked into the Lady's eyes "Why should I care for position" he whispered kissing her softly on the lips, she tried to remove his fine shirt, but he pushed her hands away "I cannot, not until we are wed. It would spoil it…besides, it is traditional that we are not to share a bed till our wedding night" he told her, wishing to escape anything but kissing her.

She looked disappointed, yet slowly nodded. "Very well. We shall wed in four days."

Estel stepped backwards surprised at her urgency "My Lady…we have just met…"

"But already I see the man I dreamt of, already I feel love for you" se said, her eyes softening "I wish us wed. Please Strider"

Strider knew not what to do, closing his eyes briefly he nodded _Four days, I have three days to escape this place with Legolas. _"And would I be foolish to not love you, the most beautiful woman I laid my eyes on" He knew not how he would, or could escape this place with Legolas with only four days…before he would be married to this elf and if that occurred, nothing could ever be right for him…

**TBC…**

**ducks from flying missiles**

**Heh! But ya didn't see that coming!**

**BTW, will be away till Sunday, so don't expect a new chapter tomorrow**

**Aranel**


	7. Bitter Tears

**28/04/05: Revised. Song lyrics removed.**

**Um…I said I would return yesterday…but uh…Sorry 'bout that.**

**Anyhow. Lovely reviews as usual…**

**Caunoiech: Yes, the clock is ticking... INSERT EVIL LAUGHTER HERE **

**MCross: Uh…how did they get there…they've been chained to the computer all the time (and I know they are the right ones!)**

**Of course, this chapter is very depressing, and is rated R and contains implied rape. Um sorry.**

**Chapter 7**

Legolas stirred and opened his eyes, he was in his cell again and now bore nothing save his leggings, sitting he grimaced for his back was still bloody _and I wouldn't be surprised if it were infected _he thought "Let me out!" he yelled "Let me out of here!"

No answer came from the other side of the door. He was alone

The Elven Prince climbed to his feet, swaying a little as stars exploded before of his eyes. He turned as he heard a hatch in the door slide open, and in looked Estel. Legolas smiled at his companion, who smiled back, his eyes darting around. Then the mortal opened the door,

"She wants you" he said apologetically "I have to take you to her if you want me to get you out"

Legolas nodded "Bind my hands then" he said, turning so as to make it easier for the man He felt the man tie the ropes around his wrists, not too tightly. Then he followed Estel into the corridor where Estel followed him down the corridor, his sword at Legolas' back. The Prince stumbled many a time, his feet sore from walking on the hard ground in only his bare feet, not to mention his back, which felt as if it was on fire. Under the Watchful gazes of the men he was increasingly nervous, knowing that more than one desires him.

Estel like this situation even less, he longed to help Legolas, but knew if he was to do so, his cover would be gone. He would be killed, and then so would Legolas, there would be no hope of them escaping. Both would die, and then…nothing could be right.

For the world would fall…

Flashback

The Study was lit by a burning hearth, and before it sat the two figures, the Lady leant against Strider's strong shoulder; he wrapped his arm around her. It was then he had asked her why she wanted the elf.

"I heard a prophesy, that Sauron will try to rise again, but certain individuals will try to prevent this. The elf is one of them, as is Isildur's heir"

Strider tensed

"What is it love?" She turned to him

"Nothing…I thought I heard something…" he shook his head "It was nothing"

"When they are dead," she continues "I shall take the rings of power, and Middle Earth shall be mine"

Flashback Ends

Estel came to a halt then, and pushed open the doors to the study, he strode in shoving Legolas in front of him and bowed to the Lady, once again Legolas didn't move.

"Bow to me!" the Lady snapped "Bow or Strider shall beat you into submission" out of the corner of his eye Legolas saw Estel pale slightly, he knew the mortal would not beat him, and that would get him into trouble, so to prevent this Legolas dropped to one knee, and bowed his head. He knew she was beaming in triumph, thinking he was broken "Mae Govannan" she said "múl-nin."

Legolas bristled at the term "I am no one's slave!" he spat looking up at her through loose golden locks. Immediately he felt his throat tighten, he could no longer breathe. His eyes bulged and he panicked falling to the ground, clawing at his own throat, then once again he was able to breathe, he gasped in oxygen, his eyes streaming, as his oxygen was once again cut off, she continued this way, allowing him to breath, then cutting his breath off. Until Legolas was simply lying there, unable to move, deprived of oxygen, his eyes streaming, he gasped unable to speak. "Apologise!" She spat, but Legolas could only gasp. "I said Apologise!" she grasped his hair and pulled him up to meet her eyes.

"I…I am…s….sor….ry" he gasped

"You are sorry what?" she probed,

Legolas was now breathing slightly easier "I am sorry, Hag!" he replied, meeting Estel's eyes over her shoulder, the mortal had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"What did you call me?"

"Hag, you are an orc faced, cold hearted hag!" Legolas repeated "Did you hear me that time"

She slapped him, and the force of the blow rang out into the room "How dare you!" she shrieked "How dare you!" she slapped his across the face again and again, and their was little Legolas could do to prevent it

Estel's mind raced, "Stop My Lady" he cried "Stop before you injure yourself" he cried, and she stopped "Come, we have a wedding to plan"

She nodded then pushed her way to the door "Sannyn!" she screamed, and a moment later he appeared with two other men "take this elf and do what you wish with him, but do not kill him!"

The men stepped forward and seized Legolas, and Estel turned away unable to watch them take his friend to be tortured…

Legolas struggled as he was pulled down the corridor, his eyes wide and panicked. He very much doubted that he could withstand another beating of the cruelty that he had experienced the previous day. His curses echoed off the walls as he was dragged once again to the cells. Where once again he was pushed into the torture room and shackled into the hands and knees position. This time however, he guessed the torture could be ten times worse.

He was right; Sannyn began his torment by whipping the Prince, bringing the lash down on the Prince's back, which was already covered in welts from his previous beating. The Prince had to bite back a cry as the whip made the older welts break open and bleed. The whipping seemed like it would never cease to the Elven Prince who was the object of Sannyn's torments

But cease it did, but only when Legolas back had been whipped to shreds by the cruel man. The man finally stepped back and threw the leather whip on the ground, Legolas tensed, knowing his torture as not over yet. He could feel Sannyn's eyes on his back, as if the mortal was admiring his handy work. Then Legolas felt the mortal come closer, and a moment later he felt a sharp agonising pain in his side, knowing from experience he had been stabbed, the Prince grit his teeth as the dagger was twisted and then pulled out. The elf Prince heard it clatter on the floor. Then felt the mortal step up beside him and run his hand over his back, tracing the dagger wound, then suddenly the man's fingers were inside the wound, ripping ant tearing at his skin, this time Legolas could not help but scream. His scream echoed around the cell, but Sannyn did not flinch, he continued to rip at Legolas' skin, his hand in the wound, after what seemed like an age he yanked his hand from Legolas body, once again causing the Elven Prince to scream again.

Legolas knelt for a second. Hearing footsteps by his side, but the collar round his neck restricted his movement and he could not see what was occurring, but he could hear Sannyn's sadistic laugh, and a moment later, something plunged into his wound, and he screamed, for his body was on fire, the smell of burning flesh assaulted his nostrils, it took him a moment for him to realise it was his own flesh. Then it was pulled from him and again he cried out, he then felt himself released from the shackles and he fell to the earth, only to be dealt a heavy kick in an abdomen from a booted foot, this was followed by another on his bare chest and soon the Prince was assaulted from all sides, whimpering he curled into a fetal position, only to be dealt a viscous kick to his head which sent him spiralling into unconsciousness…

Estel paced down the corridor, towards the cell were Legolas was to be kept, the lady had asked to ensure the elf lived. Something that Estel wanted to know more than anyone who dwelt here. Half running down the last flight of steps he hurried to the end of the corridor and instructed the guard to open the door, and when he did, Estel thought for sure he was going to be sick. Lying there in the middle of the cell was Legolas, the welts on his back still bleeding, as was the huge wound in his side, and he was covered in bruises. Estel glanced at the elf, feeling awful for the fact he could not aid his friend in any way.

"He lives" it was the Lady's voice, sweet as honey

"Aye" Estel replied, letting her kiss him and then lead him away from the cell without a word

But the mortal was relieved that Legolas still lived, silently he closed the door behind him and left the elf, feeling guiltier as the time passed.

Estel woke early the next morning, just as the sun crept up over the horizon; he dressed quickly and found himself once again heading towards Legolas' cell. He stalked up to the dozing guard and tapped him on the shoulder

"Wha…uh…oh…My Lord!"

"Sleeping on the job?"  
The guard, still only young, was obviously unnerved by Estel's appearance "Y…yes…I mean I'm sorry!" he stammered

Estel took pity on the youth and dismissed him "Get some sleep" he called to his retreating back

"Yes, I will Lord Strider!"

When he was sure he was alone Estel rose and opened the hatch in the cell door and looked through at the Elven Prince, who met his gaze with a soft smile. But that smile didn't reach his eyes, Estel sighed "Be ready, Mellon-nin" he whispered, so only Legolas could hear. Then he sat down outside the cell and sang softly to himself, letting his mere presence serve as a way to comfort Legolas.

There he stated until he was called to see the Lady, and his place was taken by another guard.

Legolas woke and immediately wished he hadn't. The pain assaulted him from every inch of his body. Of course he was used to pain, but being a Prince, it wasn't something he thought about on a daily basis, he allowed himself a small smile as he thought of what any of his friends would say on seeing him,

"_Legolas, how is it that you can step out of your door and land in trouble/"_

Then there would be his Father…no thinking about his Father was still painful. He had tried to tell himself that his Father did love him, but he couldn't believe it. Not from himself. Tears rose unbidden to his eyes _Adar…_

It was about mid afternoon when they came for Legolas, Sannyn and two other men, who Legolas clearly remembered, Olboran and his lithe friend. They seized him, once again he tired to fight, but soon gave in, as he was shoved through the door to the torture chamber, he landed on his hands and knees then found himself flipped over onto his back and hen Sannyn's lips were against his, Legolas struggled for escape, but none came until Sannyn pulled away then began to unlace his leggings

"No please! Please, No!" Legolas begged tears forming in his eyes

"I like a defenceless wench!" Sannyn laughed kissing Legolas once more than flipping him over and shredding the Prince's soul.

Legolas hugged himself, tears making silent tracks down his face, the three men had raped him, and then more had come and had their turn. He had been ripped apart by them, and then, they had forced him the get dressed again and thank them for what they had done. They had forced him to do degrading acts, and he was not sure he would ever forget them, ever stop having nightmares about that day. "You said you would never let it happen again!" he hissed accusingly to no one, for no one could hear him. Maybe no one ever would. He sobbed then, his heartbreaking sobs echoing through the citadel.

**TBC…**

**Insert evil laughter here I'm going now….byebye**


	8. Escape?

**Now I do believe that this could be day 3…**

**Estel's last chance at rescuing Legolas…**

**Anyway, I was a bit cruel last chapter wasn't I. Well anyway,**

**Shidoslovr: She is an evil bitch. And I promise you, she will die before this ends.**

**MCross: Yes I'm sure they aren't clones, you stole the clones! Hahahaha! I have a muse cloner, keep the clones if you wish. I own the real things. Still!**

**Chapter 8**

Estel hurried back into the citadel, a plan forming in his mind, he had spent the day in the forest nearby hiding the clothes and Legolas' weapons which he had stolen, now all he needed was to escape this place with Legolas. To do that he had to find the Lady, and weave the lie he had prepared, entering her study he saw her and smiled and bowed "My Lady, my Love!" he greeted her with a kiss. "How are you?"

She smiled sweetly "I am fine, but I cannot wait until tomorrow!"

"Neither can I, but there is something I must ask, it concerns the elf." He paused "it is tradition in my family, that the man, before his wedding makes a sacrifice to the gods, usually it is sheep or goat, but originally it was one of the firstborn, but that practice was long forbidden, deemed too dangerous, in the fear of the elves wanting revenge for their kin, my great grandfather was slain by one such elf. I must go into the woods and cut his heart from his body while he still breathes and present it to the gods as the sun rises. It ensures a long and happy life for the both of us. Rumour has it, that if I carry this practice out, I shall be blessed with his immortality!"

"That is what we both want." She smiled at him "You can have the elf; you deserve to kill him, Strider"

Estel could not help but smile, "Thank you!" he said kissing her, and I shall set out at midnight"

Midnight soon came, and Estel found himself growing increasingly worried, he felt his plan was sure to fail, but it could not…

For that would be disastrous.

Striding into Legolas cell he bound Legolas hands and led him, holding onto his bound wrists out of the cell and up the stairs.

The men laughed at Legolas predicament, and a few looked disappointed "Sad so slay one of such beauty," whispered one.

Under their gazes Legolas felt all the previous night's humiliation once again; he glanced at Estel, knowing the man was there to rescue him, to take him from this place. But as he stared at the rangers back, a sliver of doubt planted itself in his mind_ Are you sure he's your friend? He could be like the others? What if he…_

Legolas shook away the doubt, Estel was not like them. He couldn't be. But still the doubt remained, _after all, couldn't people's actions be deceiving, he had always believed that Thranduil loved him, but now he knew the truth. Maybe Estel desired more than friendship, maybe the twins disliked him, maybe his whole life had been a lie!_

Legolas knew none of this to be true, but with everything that had occurred in the last days; he felt he didn't know what the point to his life was anymore. Of course, similar things had occurred before, but he had always known his Father had been sick with worry, pacing the corridors of Mirkwood, if not out searching for him. _I don't need a son! _

His Father's love could not have been a lie, or couldn't it?

Legolas did not know just what to believe anymore, he felt lost, like a leaf blown in the wind, a tree fallen in the forest, or the child that looses his way. So lost he was in his own thoughts that he did not notice they had reached the empty stables.

"Legolas, Legolas!" Estel stood before him a knife in his hands "I need to cut your bonds"

Legolas nodded numbly, holding out his hands, Estel sliced the bonds with his knife and handed Legolas the reins of his horse

"I'm taking you home, and then you can heal all your wounds."

Legolas shook his head "No, I can't" he whispered, beginning to remove the reins and saddle from his own mare

Estel thought he meant he could not return home, "Legolas, you know your Father loves you"

Legolas said nothing and climbed on his horse, causing the mortal to sigh

"You don't have to stay there" he said "Just have your wounds treated."

No answer.

Estel reached over and gently squeezed his friends shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile, Legolas weakly smiled back, and together the two rode from the stables, feeling more and more confident as the time passed by, that they would escape.

Sannyn stepped from behind a stall, a wide grin on his face, behind him the maid beckoned him back to the hay, but he ignored her. He had heard all the pair had said, and it was now time to have revenge on Strider for gaining a higher status than him. He left his lover and hurried up the steps, getting dressed as he ran, and burst into the Lady's study with a cry of "My Lady, Strider has betrayed us!"

Estel brought his horse to a halt, in the clearing, and dismounted, soon to be joined by Legolas who leant against his horse, struggling to breathe, Estel walked to the undergrowth and produced Legolas' weapons and pack, he pulled out a few medical supplies and walked to Legolas, frowning at the lack of salve the Prince had brought.

"Sit down" he said to the Elf Prince, since you thought it unnecessary to bring salves, I'll just have to bandage your wounds"

"You don't have to" Legolas replied "I'll be fine"

"No, you won't"

"I will, I'm just a…" he closed his eyes "Just do it, Estel. I want to be out of here."

Estel nodded, and proceeded to treat his friends wounds the best he could, as well as was possible when provided only with bandages.

When Legolas' torso was wrapped with bandages, the Prince put on a shirt and buttoned it, before slipping into a spare tunic and fastening his quiver to his back. "You almost fooled me in the citadel, I thought you really were evil" Legolas said with a smile, "how did the life of a King suit you?"

Estel grimaced "Don't remind me, I ran away from that future. I couldn't go back to it."

"You would make a fine King, Estel."

"He will make a fine _dead_ King" a voice said, both turned to see Morévende standing there, flanked by about ten soldiers. "I want them alive!" she added, "so I can torture them both myself!"

**TBC…**

**Ah, the big battle shall begin tomorrow…**


	9. Untruthful words

**Hello again! Yes it's me again…**

**(oooh…new review pages….)**

**Astalder27: Ah yes, poor Legolas. sniggers And Aragorn, well he's being thick. No really, he's concentrating too much on escaping to notice, and well Legolas isn't wanting to tell him. In fact, there's only one person our elf would tell. But that person has to do a lot of apologising first.**

**Elven Kitten: When is the easy way out ever fun? A bit of danger just makes things so much more exciting!**

**So, yes, here is chapter 9, or 'Big Battle, and Thranduil does something very stupid!'**

**Chapter 9 **

The ten soldiers ran at the pair, and at the same time, two fell dead. Both victims to Legolas' unrivalled skill with his weapon, then three more lay dead, another two with arrows protruding from various places on their body, Estel had slain the other, and now he was fighting with a second, while the other four tried to bring Legolas down. Estel swung his sword once more gutting the man, watching as Legolas, now using his twin blades, brought down another man. He was about to aid his friend when he felt the Lady move towards him…

With every step she took, Estel took two backwards, truly afraid of the madness in her eyes, not only was she mad, she was upset. And Estel knew it was his fault, "There are few things more dangerous than a woman scorned" Elrond had once said to Elladan, after the twins had got into serious trouble after leaving a woman who had loved the elder twin.

Before Estel had scoffed, thinking the notion ridiculous.

How very wrong he had been.

The mortal staggered backwards, tripping over a corpse, and falling on his backside. The lady towered over him grinning maliciously, but her grin suddenly turned onto a look of pain and dismay. She looked at Estel, their eyes meeting for a moment longer then she fell down dead, Legolas arrow protruding from her breast. A strangled cry met his ears then, and he turned to see Legolas pinned to a tree by two men, Sannyn stood before him. Estel tried to move towards him, but found another man blocking his path.

Legolas shuddered as Sannyn approached him, his eyes glinting dangerously, the mortal balled his fist and hit Legolas in the stomach, twice, then once in the face, making his head snap back into the tree, he cried out softly then, Sannyn smirked, then cruelly kneed the elf in the groin.

Legolas screamed, more so as Sannyn kicked him twice in that same spot, tears in his silvery eyes, so agonising was the pain.

"It'll teach to run away, whore!" spat Sannyn in Legolas' ear. Before punching the elf in the face once more, following this with another knee to the groin, Legolas cried out in agony.

Estel slew the man and watched the brutal treatment of his fried. Without thinking he snatched his throwing dagger and threw it at Sannyn.

Legolas cringed away from Sannyn, as he raised his fist once more, but the blow never came, instead Sannyn fell to the ground Estel's dagger in the back of his neck. On seeing the formidable young man the two men holding Legolas fled, and Legolas slumped to the ground, whimpering from pain. Estel reached his side quickly, and helped the elf to his feet. Legolas grinned weakly at him and the pair strode weakly to the horses. Who surprisingly hadn't fled, then a soft moan met their ears, and both turned to the body of Lady Morévende. Estel walked up to her, she was still alive, but briefly. Her eyes flickered open

"Wh…what have I done?" she rasped, tears in her eyes, the coldness gone from them "Ai! Elbereth forgive me!" with those as her last words she died, Estel bent down and closed her eyes "She was not wholly evil" he commented, her bitterness had just hidden it well.

He turned and returned to Legolas' side and together they left the clearing, heading back towards Mirkwood

On entering Mirkwood, the two stopped, Legolas feeling slightly more relieved, if rather weak. He climbed off his horse, swaying slightly on his feet, an action that was not missed on Estel. The mortal walked up beside his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Legolas, we shouldn't stop"

The elf opened his mouth to reply but before he could speak dropped into a dead faint. Estel caught him before he hit the ground and swore. Pulling the elf into his arms he mounted his horse, placing Legolas before him, and riding back towards Thranduil's halls, Legolas' horse running beside them, concerned for its master.

They arrived at Thranduil's halls not long later, Estel leapt off his horse and into the halls carrying Legolas' limp body with him. Halfway across the receiving hall Thranduil ran out to meet him, panic showing on his already distressed face.

"He's not…"

Estel shook his head "He still lives" he confirmed, "but he has been cruelly used"

Thranduil shook his head "this is my fault,"

They entered the Prince's chamber and Estel laid him on the bed and removed his shirt and tunic, revealing his scarred back to the King, who looked like he was going to be sick. He fell to his knees tears in his eyes, "No…If only I had not said those foolish words!" he scolded himself "Oh Legolas…"

Estel laid a sympathetic hand on the King's shoulder "Thranduil, do not blame yourself. He will be fine, and I'm sure he will forgive your words"

Thranduil settled down in the chair beside the bed and watched the mortal treat Legolas' wounds. Seeing his son in this state hurt him, and to think that he could have caused his wounds…it did not lighten the king's mood. He sighed and grasped his son's hand willing him to wake, but Legolas did not.

Estel shot the king a sympathetic look as he finished treating Legolas wound, he knew how much the King loved his son, and how much he regretted the words he had said, _and maybe it is time I returned to make peace with my Father._

He strode to the balcony and pulled his long pipe from his pocket, filled with pipeweed from the shire. He had had his first taste of the stuff last summer, courtesy of Gandalf, looking back at the grieving elven king he sighed deeply, and then turned away, giving Thranduil some privacy.

The Elven King sat beside his son, tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry" he whispered, hoping his son could hear him; he stroked Legolas' hair softly, knowing that he would have a lot of explaining to do once his son woke. But that could wait. "How many times has this occurred" the king muttered "I sitting here, fearing for you…" he sighed deeply, running a hand down his face, "Ai, ion-nin" he whispered, knowing it was folly, that Legolas could not hear him. He sat back in his chair, and looked at his son, his fair faced mottled with bruising. Reaching down the King placed a hand on Legolas cheek, tears in his eyes.

"My Lord?" an hour later, Thranduil turned at his name, facing Tirinvo. The captain looked slightly worried "My Lord, we have a problem you should see to."

Thranduil frowned "Can you not see my son, Tirinvo? Can you not see how worried I am for him?"

The captain looked at the King sympathetically, "My Lord, this is very important, and it shall not take long."

Thranduil sighed and rose "This had better be important!" he said, turning to Estel "Inform me if he wakes," Estel nodded his agreement, extinguishing his pipe and taking Thranduil's seat, not long later Legolas woke. With a sinking heart the prince realised that his Father was not there. _He must have spoken the truth; maybe he cares not if I wake…_his Father had never left his side when he was unconscious before…

"Your Father shall be back soon, there was some important business he had to attend to"

Legolas climbed out of bed then and dressed, pushing Estel out of the way when the mortal tried to protest "I can't stay here" he said, gliding out of the doors.

It was in the stables when Estel came across Legolas "How about we go to Rivendell for a while" he suggested, Legolas nodded and prepared to mount his horse. But was stopped by a booming voice,

"Legolas! Where are you going?" Legolas turned to see his Father striding towards him, he reached out and grasped Legolas' arm, pulling him towards him,

Legolas pulled away angrily "Rivendell" he said

"No, you are not" Thranduil objected "You are still badly wounded"

Something then in his Father's angry voice made Legolas break "You can't stop me! You've always said you loved me, but I can see now that you don't, you don't love me and you never have!" Legolas yelled, his voice catching in his throat "You can't control me anymore, because I don't love you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Thranduil saw red; he slapped his son across the face. Hard. The Prince cried out in surprise, and stared at his Father for a moment, before turning and mounting his horse. This time Thranduil didn't try to stop him, so horrified by what he had done. "Legolas, I…I'm…" he stammered

"tell it to someone who cares" Legolas said bitterly "For I do not"

Legolas rode through Mirkwood at full speed, his golden hair streaming behind him, with tears falling fast down his face. Never before had his Father hit him, and the action had further convinced the Elven Prince that his Father did not love him.. If he could have seen his Father now, he maybe would have been convinced otherwise. But he could not, Estel's voice echoed in his mind, or maybe he could hear the ranger, stopping the ranger appeared by his side in mere moments. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at the Prince "Legolas…are you…"

"I'm fine" whispered the Prince, "he hit me, Estel. He hit me."

Estel leant across and embraced the Prince, "Legolas, he loves you, talk to him,"

"No!" Legolas' voice rang out clearly, he was visibly distressed, but then so Thranduil had been. Estel sighed deeply, hating to see his friend in this state.

"Legolas." He said softly "You did not mean those words before"

Legolas looked at him for a moment, and Estel at first was certain he would inform him that in fact he did mean what he had said, but a moment later he was surprised when Legolas shook his head "No," he admitted "I always shall love my Father; I did not mean what I said. But I cannot go back. Not yet" he rode off then westwards, heading towards Rivendell.

**TBC…**

**Sob…**

**What did I say about things always being difficult? Ai! Thranduil has a pitchfork! AND HE'S WAVING AT ME!**

**Aranel**


	10. Aftereffects

**Well, I'm here again, with chapter 10, we are drawing to the end now, and things will soon be wrapped up. **

**Elven Kitten: Me too, she wasn't really evil, just corrupted, and only death it seems could free her. **

**Astalder27: Gah! That King is a fool. But he didn't mean to hit Legolas. He was trying to knock some sense into him. But his temper got the better of him yet again.**

**Chapter 10**

There were no major hitches on the road to Rivendell. Indeed it was quiet, which was what both preferred. However, Estel could not help but notice that Legolas was a little more subdued than usual. But he guessed that was simply to do with the latest argument with his father. He decided to leave the elf to his own devices though, but he knew the elf was not sleeping and this worried him. Though, After all Legolas had been through, it was unsurprising that Legolas wanted no sleep. They were two hours out from Rivendell when to Estel's joy the twins rode up, obvious joy showing on their faces, until they saw Legolas.

"Legolas?" asked Elladan concern etched on his face.

"Hello, Elladan, Elrohir" greeted Legolas with a smile

"What's wrong?"

Legolas didn't answer, and the twins thought it best not to pursue the matter. The four elves rode back then to Rivendell, the twins scolding Estel for running off, and worrying them all.

Not long later they rode into Rivendell, to be greeted by Lord Elrond, who almost pulled Estel off his horse smothering him in an embrace. Estel however pulled away, knowing this display would pain Legolas. But the Elf Lord was now scolding the mortal for running away like that. Then he let Estel free and turned to the golden haired Prince

"My Lord Elrond" Legolas said with a low bow.

Elrond looked at Legolas, noting the ever-present sparkle had gone from his eyes, "Come with me" he urged the Prince. For a moment Legolas looked like bolting, but in the end he followed Elrond into the building.

The twins turned to Estel confused, but before they could speak a joyous cry of 'Estel' made all turn. Arwen ran towards them and fell into Estel's open arms.

"My dear Arwen," he whispered holding her for a moment.

In Elrond's study Legolas sat opposite Elrond, staring into the distance, Elrond sat gazing thoughtfully at the Prince, and in the end it was the older elf that broke the silence.

"Tell me what troubles you" the elf Lord had not failed to notice the bruises on Legolas face.

Legolas looked away "he hit me" he finally whispered

Elrond did not understand, "who, Legolas"

"My Father"

Elrond could only stare for a second "Your…your Father?" he stammered, completely shocked at Legolas' words

Legolas looked up, "once, but he doesn't love me"

Legolas, start from the beginning," Elrond urged

So Legolas told Elrond of Estel's arrival, of the diary, of his Father's words, of his capture and treatment at the hands of the men, not revealing to the elf lord that he had been raped, then he told him of his return to Mirkwood, and how his Father had hit him…at the end tears were streaming down his face. The elf lord rose and strode over to Legolas embracing the elf,

"He loves you Legolas, you need to speak to him" Elrond said, half begging

Legolas looked at the Elf lord "I…I can't go back…I can't let him hurt me again"

Elrond shook his head "He won't, Legolas. He loves you more than anything in the world. I know of what I speak, Legolas, it would kill him to lose you"

Legolas did not answer, but pulled away "I think I will go and find your sons now" he then said, smiling softly.

"Legolas, is something else bothering you?" Elrond asked

"No"

"Very Well, could you ask Estel to see me here?"

Legolas nodded and walked to the door as he reached it he turned to see Elrond's eyes still on him, concerned, anxious. He looked away and then left.

Legolas found the twins under a large tree, seated with Estel and Arwen, he bowed to the Lady, and sat down, relating Elrond's message. The mortal rose and walked towards the beautiful building he called home, joined by Arwen. Both knew what this would be about, and Arwen would insist she was there, by his side. They headed up towards Elrond's study where Estel sharply rapped at the door.

"Come in" called Elrond.

Then together the couple entered the room

Elrond looked up at them and sighed deeply "Arwen, my love. Will you leave us?"

She nodded "I will be outside, Estel" she said

When Arwen had closed the door behind her, Elrond embraced his son "Thank the valar" he muttered "Why did you run off like that Estel, we were worried!"

Estel shook his head "I was upset Adar, and angry. I am sorry"

Elrond sighed "I know, and I did not mean to sound harsh. But you must understand, I love Arwen and, if she is to marry you it will cause her heartbreak."

"What!" Estel snapped suddenly "I would never!"

"You would, Estel, you are mortal, someday you shall die, to love you would cause Arwen much grief, and I do not wish for her to follow the path of Luthien Tinuviel."

Estel understood and met his adoptive father's gaze "I am sorry Adar" he said "I love Arwen."

"But still, I cannot allow you to wed until you have obtained your rightful place, as King of Gondor" Elrond's face was grave

"I cannot be the king you ask me to be" Estel said "I cannot Adar" with that he left the room, outside Arwen embraced him and kissed his brow, having heard everything leading him away, to a place where they could rest together.

In the study, Elrond sank into his chair and sighed "You could, Estel; you could be the greatest King Gondor has ever had"

In the gardens below the twins were listening aghast at Legolas' tale, which remained the same as he had told Elrond. The Prince was drawing close to the end, telling of the when his Father had slapped him when he suddenly broke down in tears, the twins immediately scooted to his side, Elrohir pulling their friend into his arms and embracing him, sobs racked the Prince's body, though they were not because of his Father's actions, but because of the treatment he had endured, but the twins were not to know this, and Legolas did not wish to tell them, and so he pulled away and fled, into the trees surrounding Rivendell, leaving the twins sat there, staring after him

Thranduil stood on his balcony staring at nothing in particular, his robes were particularly dishevelled, the king seeing no reason to change them, uneaten food rested on the table, along side a glass of Dorwinion wine. The king walked to this, and drank the wine, swiping the food onto the floor. He saw no point in eating the food either. It would be no use, _not when my heart is already breaking…_

The Elf King walked to the bar where he kept a few small barrels of Dorwinion for his personal use, and poured himself another glass of the portent wine. He knew it would dull the pain in his heart, he knew it would make him not miss his son half as much as he already did. He drank the glass of wine in one fluid motion and then poured himself another one.

Outside the room, Ilyanna, Mirkwood's healer, and one of Thranduil's closest friend walked back to the infirmary, the King had ignored her knocks and she had realised he was fast giving in to desperation, and grief. She knew not what had occurred between the Father and his son, but knew that Legolas had not left Mirkwood in a good relationship with his Father. She sat at her desk and wrote a letter to Lord Elrond, one she would send with one of the messenger hawks…

In Rivendell, Legolas sat in a high elm tree, tears streaming down his pale face, too much had happened, and he had stayed here almost all night, but now he thought I was time to return, wiping away the rest of his tears and made his way back towards the Last Homely House. On reaching his room he flopped down onto the bed and sighed, curling into the fetal position, hugging his knees to his chest, he missed his Father, and if Thranduil were here the Prince would allow his pride to get the better of him and avoid his Father. He ignored the sound of the door opening and at first tried to ignore Lord Elrond's soft voice saying his name, but he found he could not, he sat up and turned to face the normally calm Elf Lord, who now looked extremely worried

"Legolas, I have news from Mirkwood, from Ilyanna in fact. It concerns your Father"

Legolas looked up "What about him?" he asked tersely

"He is dying"

Legolas shot to his feet "No" he moaned, he knew Ilyanna would not be lying, she didn't lie. And wouldn't especially about something like this. Legolas felt his knees go weak, but he did not collapse instead he stared at Elrond in disbelief, hearing the words he had last said to his Father _I hate you! I hate you! _"No" he moaned again "I have to go." hurrying to the stables, he was ready to ride back to Mirkwood; he knew he could never live with himself if his callous words killed his Father.

**TBC…**

**Um…**


	11. The long road home

**Lovely reviews! Once again they brighten up my day! Gah! I have just realised I'm in prep, and I HAVE NOT SENT MYSELF ANY FIC TO WRITE! **

**Anyway, **

**Shidoslovr: He is arrogant isn't he. And stubborn. Very Stubborn!**

**Astalder27: I made someone panic! Someone did the OMGOMG thing to my fics! Yay! …Is that good?**

**MCross: No its not good, but you see theres only one person he is really ready to tell, Thranduil. And he's not talking to him at the moment. **

**Anyway, let's get back to the fic!**

**Chapter 11**

The ride to Mirkwood had again proved uneventful, with no orcs blocking his path Legolas had barely stopped, but his horse he knew, needed to rest. They had not stopped since Rivendell, so the Prince led the horse into a small copse and let his horse drink from the stream that flowed there. He slumped to the ground then, realising how exhausted he was, he had not slept in days, and this was starting to take its toll. He felt his eyelids grow heavy, but the serenity soon made him drift off…

Men surrounding him, laughing as he tried to climb to his feet, but pushing him over whenever he almost made it, he wore nothing, and blood was slick upon his thighs, then another man came forward and held him down. Legolas' screams echoed through the clearing

Legolas shot awake, reaching for his bow, but he was alone. The men were not there, _a dream, just a dream_ he thought relieved. But Sannyn's eyes still bore into him, even though the man was dead. Shuddering Legolas rose, not wanting to sleep and climbed onto his horse

But a voice behind him stopped him leaving; he looked behind him and came face to face with a group of orcs, led by none other than the orc who knew him, the one he had escaped from twice…

"Well, well, well, we meet again, Prince Legolas…" the orc snarled

"I guess so" Legolas said, fitting an arrow to his bow. The orcs came at him swiftly, and he felt his horse rear and then he lay on his back, the orcs surrounding him.

"You're coming to Dol Guldur!" the orc laughed "Then we can have some fun with you"

Legolas panicked and leapt to his feet, but he was vastly outnumbered. "You will not take me!" he snapped, preparing to die than to let the orcs take him away, to a place he would never escape from, where the tortures would be endless, where he would possibly be turned into one of the race he despised the most, and then, they would destroy Mirkwood, while it was weak, In mourning for the Prince's death.

He could not let that happen. He pulled out his long knives and prepared to fight to the death, even to cut his own throat with the knife. An arrow pierced his shoulder and he cried out, bringing his knife up thinking himself lost. But the chance never arose. Instead the orcs scattered as a large black bear entered the clearing. Legolas at first was terrified, and drew his knives to attack the bear, but he then realised the bear's true identity.

"Beorn!" he exclaimed as the bear morphed back into a human "It has been too long"

"Prince Legolas!" Beorn embraced the elf, pinning his arms to his side, almost preventing the elf from breathing. When he released Legolas the elf had to spend a few minutes ensuring he didn't have ay cracked ribs, which was possible occurrence. The man surely did not know his own strength.

"How are you?" Legolas then asked the giant of a man

"I am fine, but you, I cannot say that for you. What is wrong young Legolas?"

Legolas chuckled at the idea of the man calling him 'young' when in fact he was older than the man could ever dream of being.

"I am fine…my Father, I think he dies"

Beorn frowned "You must tell me more. I know you wish to hurry off. But I can't let you, At least, not in that state."

Legolas reluctantly nodded, and let Beorn lead him back to his home.

Beorn sat beside Legolas as the healer tended to Legolas' wounds, his nimble fingers treating Legolas wound as Legolas told Beorn all that had happened between him and his Father. The man listened in silence all the way through, and when Legolas had finished, he sighed "Your Father is a strong man, he will be fine"

"But I can't help but feel…"

"It isn't your fault. Do not blame your self" Beorn said, handing him a honey cake. Which Legolas greedily bit into, Beorn left him for a moment, and when he returned had more of the delicious cakes and Legolas' weapons "Your horse is a clever one, she's waiting outside"

Legolas mounted his horse and looked down at Beorn "Thank you" he said with a smile and rode off towards the Anduin, beyond which lay Mirkwood and his home. He prayed he would not be too late. He had crossed the Anduin later that night and now rode full speed through Mirkwood, bent low on the back of his horse to avoid any contact with low hanging branches. Thoughts of everything had left his mind; all that remained was the thought of his Father, who could already be dead. Despite Beorn's assurances, Legolas still felt that it was partially his fault that his Father was dying…or already dead. He sent a quick prayer to Elbereth, praying he was not too late, and praying for her to keep his journey from here easy. Mirkwood passed in a flash as he rode beneath the tree's stopping only once and that was when he heard Tirinvo's voice from behind him…

"Tirinvo!" the captain rode up beside the Prince and embraced him "How is my Father"

The captain glanced at Legolas as they began to ride quickly through the forest once more.

"I have not seen him in days. His door is locked, he is not eating. He is losing himself in grief. Legolas, I do not know if…"

Legolas was pale, "We have to hurry" he knew his Father could be dead. And it would be his fault, he had never got the chance to forgive his Father, or take back those words which he hadn't meant

_Hurry, ion-nin_

The words appeared in his mind, and he knew it was his Mother who had placed them there. He rode with more speed then, disappearing from the Captain's side…

When eventually he arrived at the Halls, he leapt of his horse and left her to the stable hands. He then ran and scaled the tree that grew outside his Father's study, and there he leapt onto the balcony and ran through the double doors, and then stopped dead…

Thranduil was slumped in a chair, unmoving, his appearance dishevelled, his eyes tightly shut.

**TBC…**

**Still not sure where the part with Beorn came from!**

**But still. **

**I'M GOING TO RUN AWAY NOW!**

**(that wasn't a nice cliffie was it?)**


	12. Revelations

**Hello again, did I mention that this is the last chapter, well it is. And also I had better mention that THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A KLEENEX WARNING it made me cry anyway!**

**Anyhow reviews.**

**Astalder27: I could leave the cliffie cos I'm the author and I wanted to, and Legolas will get the other injury tended to, poor elf. Thranduil should be ok, and Legolas would like to say, he is ready to be king cos then he could have a bouncy castle and he wouldn't sign a new life long agreement binding Mirkwood and it's elves to me like his Father did (Though in Thranduil's defence, I didn't tell him I was evil!)**

**Chapter 12**

Legolas stared at his Father for a moment before he hurried to his side then and checked hurriedly for a pulse, sighing deeply when he found one, "Adar!" he called frantically, trying to wake the unconscious Thranduil "Adar! ADAR!" tears were running down Legolas' face now, the previous words he had shared with his Father long gone from his mind. He fell to his knees beside his Father "Adar!" he shouted again, shaking his Father's shoulders, and feeding him water from his own flask.

The Elf King spluttered awake, and Legolas breathed a sigh of relief

"Leglass…" Thranduil whispered staring up at his "You…"

Legolas nodded blinded by tears and helped his Father to his feet,

The king looked around dazedly, when he came to his senses he said "maybe I should clean myself up. Then I think we need to talk"

Legolas nodded, "I'll wait here"

When Thranduil emerged from his chamber, sometime later, feeling fresher than before he noted his study had been tidied, and Legolas sat in one of the armchairs before the fire, when Thranduil joined him he looked up "Do you love me?" he asked as Thranduil sat down.

Thranduil looked at his son, "Yes," he said immediately, without thought "I love you more than anything" he said "More than Middle Earth itself,"

Legolas met his eyes "Then why did you say what you did, why…"

Thranduil looked away, ashamed of those words, it seemed like so long ago that he had said them, "I…there's no excuse that I have that would satisfy you." He said "I can only say that on that day, I was bitter. It was the anniversary of the day I had met your Mother. Not only that, I was still angry with you for blatantly endangering yourself. I did not speak the truth, for to lose you, would mean I would give in, I know I would follow you to Mandos if I were to lose you. You are everything to me, Legolas. The words I said were words born from my terror of loosing you, maybe I was trying to convince myself that I could live without you…something which I could never do…"

Legolas for a moment didn't answer, "What about the diary…? Did you not want me? Is it true?" the prince looked close to tears at this point

"You were never meant to see that, Legolas, I should have destroyed it. But you must understand, Legolas. I have told you how I met your Mother; I have told you how her Father on his death bed finally gave me permission to wed her. But when your Mother and I married we were young, I was only about your age, and she was younger still. I was King, and I was still struggling to attend to my duties, I was not yet used to being King, she was grieving the loss of her family still. When she became pregnant with you we despaired, for at that time we did not want, or were not ready for children. But we grew used to the idea. I still, however, doubted whether I would make a good Father, and I still was not sure I was ready to be a good Father and a good King, like my own Father. But when I first saw you, and held you in my arms I loved you, and I have loved you from the moment I saw you. And when your Mother died, I nearly followed her, but it was my love for you, that kept me here, I knew that to die then would be to give in, and to loose the chance to be a good Father. Legolas I love you,"

"You hit me"

"I…Legolas, you told me you hated me and it hurt…"

"I did not mean any of it. I am sorry…" Legolas met his Father's tear-filled eyes, with eyes that matched them exactly; he saw the guilt written in his Father's eyes. "Adar…you hurt me…"

"I know. I can only beg that you will forgive me, for everything, for I am truly sorry…for everything,"

Legolas looked away then, before rising and walking to his Father's desk "I was so afraid Adar, and you didn't…you were not searching for me…"

Thranduil walked over and stood in front of his son "I knew not where you were. I believed you were safe…If I had known I surely would have come for you"

Legolas then fell into his Father's embrace, his body racked with sobs "It was awful" he sobbed into his Father's chest, his hand's clenched in his Father's robes ."The…pain…and the humiliation…they tortured me…beat me…raped me…"

Thranduil stiffened at these words and tightened his grip on Legolas, not wanting to let him go, tears were now flowing from his eyes, he kissed Legolas' brow over and over again, to comfort the Prince who clung to him, in hysterics.

Later Legolas stood, still in his Father's embrace, no longer sobbing, instead trembling in his Father's strong arms. The King was concerned about his son, more than he would like to admit. "Maybe you should get some sleep" he urged his son, seeing the pure exhaustion in Legolas' eyes

Legolas shook his head "No…I cannot"

"You have been having nightmares"

Legolas nodded "Yes, they violate me over and over…"

Thranduil rocked his son "But you are exhausted, and I shall not leave your side. You will be perfectly safe."

Legolas allowed himself to be led over to the bed, he numbly allowed his Father to remove his upper garments. Then numbly he lay in the bed. "Adar, I do not hate you, and…"

"Hush…" Thranduil said, beginning to sing an ancient lullaby, he had sung to Legolas when he was but a child. He kissed Legolas' brow "I shall be right here" he promised, "and I shall wake you from any bad dreams"

Legolas, nodded, and helped by his Father's deep voice, he soon fell asleep.

He was plagued by no bad dreams that night.

He woke the next morning to find his Father still sat there gazing at him, a smile on his face. "Adar," he said, sitting up in his Father's large bed and looking across at the King. "How are you?"

"I am more concerned about you." Thranduil protested, "But I am fine" Legolas climbed out of bed, moaning when he disturbed his injuries and rising to his feet. The King wrapped him in an embrace "I thought I had lost you" the king said "I thought you would never return…"

Legolas shook his head "When Lord Elrond told me that Ilyanna thought you were dying, I had to. I could not…"

"You do not have to explain" Thranduil said ushering his son into the study, even as Legolas fastened his loose shirt "Now, I suppose you have not eaten a decent meal in a while" on the balcony was a table decked out with wondrous foods fit for a king- Thranduil would not expect anything less- the two sat down then and began to eat. After they had eaten their fill Legolas looked at his Father, and the troubled look in his eyes told him the King still worried about something, and Legolas knew what it was. "Adar," he said "You are a brilliant King, and there is no better Father in the whole of Middle Earth."

Thranduil smiled then "and no Father could wish for a better Son that you, Legolas"

It was then a commotion outside the room made the two look up, only to see Elladan and Elrohir enter the room, when they saw all was well they both breathed a sigh of relief

"See Elrohir," the elder twin said "I said they would not have murdered each other!"

They all had to laugh at that, though later the King wondered why he hadn't ordered the guards to take the trouble makers to the dungeon, after all, the king simply needed his mug of tea every morning.

Tea with sugar, that is, not tea with salt…

**The End**

**Well, all is well! **

**Thankyou to everyone who has ever reviewed. **

**Agnessophia, Anonymous, Astalder27, Bulldogodiva, Caunoiech, Deana, Elven Kitten, Jogreenleaf, kel, Lorella, Lyn, MCross, Missy, shidoslovr, stargazer, Wanda**

**And I will be back as soon as I have finished the next fic, which is likely to be a one chapter thing, and then I have a few more projects in mind.**

**Just a short summary for the next fic, which isn't yet titled. (Origionally, in idea status it was called 'to become a warrior' but then Adromir called one of her stories 'To be a Warrior' so that idea kind of went bad. **

**Legolas dreams of joining the Mirkwood army, and one day he sneaks out to fight a battle against his Father's wishes, to prove he can battle without being injured, but of course things go wrong and Legolas is once again in need of help, but by chance he has chance to prove his bravery, but will he get out alright, or will his actions cause death to not only him but his Father…**

**Anyway, will be back soon. TTFN!**

**Aranel of Mirkwood**


End file.
